Just a little Sound
by Ziven
Summary: When Lloyd and Zelos realize that they have feelings for each other, what will the latter be willing to do to make it happen? Lock Lloyd in an innroom in Triet, apparently. oneshot, LEMONS. LloydZelos


**Just a Little Sound**

"Lloyd? You awake?" Zelos yawned. Both he and Lloyd were on midnight lookout. They had relieved Genis and Presea, and that had been over an hour ago. Both the elf and the girl were sound asleep.

Lloyd nodded sleepily. "Yeah…" he sounded tired. He had been thinking about his parent—Anna, and Kratos—their legacy…

The battle with Yggdrasill for the freedom of both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant had been over, but the monsters still remained, as there was still a shortage of mana in both worlds. Lloyd and his friends pledged to get rid of them, destroying ex-spheres when they were encountered. There were no monsters in the prospering world in the past, and Lloyd was convinced that once the "new" Great Kharlan Tree—which he named so that no one would forget Derris-Kharlan, Yggdrasill, Mithos, Martel, the Ancient Khalan War, or anything else pertinent to the existence of the two worlds—grew to its full size, there wouldn't be any monsters at all.

And…of course he wouldn't forget Kratos, his father…

Lloyd sighed, then jumped—Zelos had draped himself across Lloyd's shoulders from behind.

"Zelos! Stop _doing _that! We're on lookout! You could've been a monster!"

"I doubt that a monster would pounce on you quite like me," Zelos said, "unless it had good taste."

Lloyd jumped back. "What—"

"Shh! Everyone's asleep, remember?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lloyd lowered his voice.

"That they know cute guys when they see 'em."

Lloyd blushed. "T-thanks?" Lloyd knew where this was going. A lot of butter-me-ups and compliments, and then, the usual question: Lloyd, can I please…have some money so I can go see my hunnies? Or…Lloyd, will you cover my watch shift for a night or two?

Lloyd sighed once again. The male chosen asked that question, dealt the same flatteries every time they were on lookout together.

So why then…did he always blush when Zelos said something like that?

Come to think of it, Lloyd had been experiencing really strange things since he'd met Zelos. He hadn't realized it until he found out that Zelos wasn't a traitor. He'd felt so…relieved. More so even than when Colette regained her soul. And then, there were his senses—he could always tell when Zelos was near; he could now tell when Zelos was staring at him, and when he was about to be caught staring at Zelos—a hobby he had recently begun.

Zelos had not yet let go of Lloyd, and the swordsman was praying Zelos would not see his face flushed—another thing that had begun to happen when Zelos got too close.

"You're _very_ welcome," Zelos sang. Finally letting go of Lloyd, practically bouncing to face Lloyd.

"Are you drunk, Zelos?"

"…no, silly goose," Zelos said, quickly pecking Lloyd a kiss on his nose.

The swordsman gasped, and his body seemed to freeze as a shiver flew down his spine.

Zelos smirked, as though Lloyd's reaction had amused him, and he said seductively, "Never thought you'd quite sound like that, Lloyd."

Lloyd blushed, and then realized that he had nothing to blush about. Sounded like _what_? He hadn't made a sound, had he?—and _why_ was he still blushing?

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Shh!" Zelos shushed him for a second time. "I was talking about that noise you made. You know, when you looked at me just now."

"You—kissed—me! What else was a supposed to do? And what noises are you talking about?"

"This one," Zelos said, voice suddenly in husky ones, pressing his lips to Lloyd's and pulling him close. Zelos held him tightly, so that he couldn't be forced away by the other swordsman.

Not that Lloyd had tried. There was something decidedly _right_ about kissing Zelos, and Lloyd's body was telling him that the getting was good right where he was. There was no other place for him to be. And so, slowly, tentatively, Lloyd began to kiss Zelos back, arms wrapping around his neck.

Without warning, Zelos parted Lloyd's lips with an exploring tongue. Lloyd emitted a sound halfway between both a gasp and a groan, which both warriors distinctly heard.

_Was that the noise?_ Lloyd thought. _What…what was that? Was that me? Was it __Zelos__? Oh Martel! He_ heard _that! He _heard _me! That_ was_ me!_

Lloyd groaned again, much deeper and stronger, and Zelos moved his hands to caress Lloyd's chest under his shirt. Just the touch of Zelos's fingers on his bare skin sent shivers down his spine, and Lloyd's legs weakened a little. But why? Zelos and himself interacted all of the time; why were all of these weird feelings piling up now?

Zelos's hands poised themselves on Lloyd's hips, his shirt riding up onto his chest. Then he pulled away, and a small whimper escaped Lloyd's lips as he did so, to Lloyd's surprise.

"See?" Zelos winked. "You make a lot of noise, Lloyd. But that's alright; I'm for the moaning type myself."

Lloyd blushed; not from the comment (apparently, his mind thought being Zelos's type was a good thing), but form the kiss in general—it had been the first time he'd ever made a noise like that, the first time someone had ever even put their tongue in his mouth, too.

He was pretty sure he liked it. Both his mind and body were in mutual agreement about this—he was the only confused one. But he wouldn't back down from a majority vote…

And that was how he found himself pressing against Zelos once more.

It seemed, now that he'd agreed that kissing Zelos was s good thing, that all of Lloyd's instinct for doing this type of thing began to shine through. Without hesitation, he copied Zelos's actions, and roughly shoved his tongue into Zelos's mouth. When Zelos moaned, albeit ever so slightly, Lloyd's mind reeled with happiness. He—Lloyd Irving—had made Zelos make that sound. Zelos had made that sound _because_ of him.

Lloyd wanted to hear him make it again.

Unfortunately, Zelos seemed to think the same thing about him, because his hands were again under Lloyd's shirt, and Lloyd could barely contain the groan trying to emerge from his throat.

For the oddest reason, Lloyd was made _painfully_ aware at that moment that there was sleeping camp of his comrades all around him, any of whom would wake up at any given time.

"Zelos," he said into their kiss; it came out as a groan, and he could see the magic swordsman smile at the sound, as if it were music to his ears.

Lloyd pulled back a bit. "Zelos," he said again, his voice a little hoarse. Zelos made a motion to kiss Lloyd again, but Lloyd stopped him, whispering into his ear, "Everyone is asleep here, y'know."

Zelos seemed to lift the veil of lust from his eyes, and blushed slightly. "…oh. Right." He paused, and then said, "So?"

Lloyd openly laughed. Quietly, of course. Of all people, he shouldn't have expected Zelos to care. And the fact that somehow, he _had_ expected Zelos to care was funny.

"We'll just have to make sure that you're quiet, won't we?" Zelos said with a mischievous air that stated quite the opposite.

"…Zelos…"

"What? We'll keep you quiet; I promise." Neither swordsman believed this to be true. Lloyd as well as Zelos knew that this was just the empty promise needed to validate their actions. Future actions.

Once again, Lloyd did nothing to stop Zelos from kissing him.

He was surprised, however, when Zelos pulled him down to the desert floor. Lloyd was not startled or jarred, but intrigued enough to raise an eyebrow. What exactly was Zelos planning to do?

Of course, his mind and body already knew the answer to that as well.

Zelos began stroking Lloyd's nipples underneath his shirt, and Lloyd let out another deep groan, which Zelos covered by kissing the other.

"Shh!" Zelos hushed, in a way that meant he didn't think that Lloyd could be silent.

"Y-you're not helping," Lloyd sighed, a fresh spasm of shivers crashing through his body at Zelos's fingertips.

"Oh, dear. I was supposed to be helping?" Zelos whispered, earning him a glare—one that promptly dissolved as Zelos brushed a finger down Lloyd's thigh. Lloyd's mouth was caught in an 'o' shape, long enough for Zelos to take advantage for a deep kiss.

Then, hastily pulling away, Zelos began to fiddle with the straps on Lloyd's pants. Lloyd quietly mouthed, "Zelos, no!" and was promptly ignored, his comment dismissed.

So, Lloyd tried again, reaching for Zelos's hands, swatting them way. "Are you _mad_ Zelos?" Lloyd didn't really want to tell his comrade-turned-crush-about-to-turn-lover-if-he-didn't-help-it that he didn't think he was ready for this kind of thing, so he said instead, "Everyone is right here!"

Zelos smiled seductively, "Lloyd, babe, they're not gonna wake up; trust me."

That comment definitely got rid every euphoric feeling Lloyd had felt at Zelos's touch. And Zelos's hands at his waist, which had before presented a tingle of excitement, now seemed so horribly wrong, and Lloyd's body seemed to want it and reject it at the same time. His mind now agreed with him, a solid 'NO' echoing through. This time, however, Lloyd knew exactly why.

"Trust you? Why? So I can end up like all those other little 'hunnies' you toy around with? No thank you." Something inside Lloyd had snapped—the hope he'd been previously harboring about his feelings for the Chosen. He sighed, the loss of the feeling of Zelos's fingertips weighing down on his consciousness already. He sat up, reaching to undo Zelo's damage to his pants.

Zelos, who was crouched on Lloyd's legs, restrained the other's hands. "Lloyd, babe. What are you talking about?"

"Your 'hunnies', Zelos. Y'know, those creatures with two legs and a chest that you pay attention to, but don't care about? Yeah, those things."

Lloyd knew that they were much more than that; they were people, with feelings, but he was angry, dammit!

Zelos gave him a strange look. "What do hunnies have to do with—"

"Don't act like you don't know, Zelos!" Lloyd hissed. "I'm not going to let you play with my feelings like you do with them!"

"Lloyd, I'm not 'playing' with anything. I care about you."

"Along with three-fourths of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's population."

"Lloyd…do you have to be so difficult about this? That was in the past. That was before…"

"Before what? Before you decided to—"

"Before I started having feelings for you, Lloyd."

That shut Lloyd up for a moment. "Then what about when you go off to bars and stuff at night—"

Zelos laughed, pressing his forehead against Lloyd's. "I only have eyes for you, Lloyd," he said, his tone something Lloyd wanted to identify, but couldn't. "I still go because if I didn't, I'd be breaking character. Everyone would be worried. Like Colette, when she was becoming an Angel. Or Sheena, when she began forming pacts for you. They were both hiding something from you." Zelos gave his sensual smile. "_You're_ my little secret, Lloyd."

Something about the way Zelos said it was definitely sexy—and his voice resonated in a way that told Lloyd it was the truth. So he believed Zelos.

Lloyd blushed as he whispered quietly, "…little secret…"

"So," Zelos said after a pause, his voice breathless, "Will you let me kiss you again?"

Lloyd thought, then shook his head, "I'm too loud. It'll wake everyone up."

"Oh, come off it, Lloyd," Zelos said, grasping Lloyd's hands and holding them above his head, kissing him again.

Lloyd struggled at first, then just gave up. He was powerless when it came to Zelos, it seemed.

_That's sad_, he thought. _I can_ _destroy __Yggdrasill__ and all of __Cruxis__, and I can save the worlds, but I'm struggling in vain against one person._

_Well_, his mind snickered, _I doubt that all of your opponents were trying to defeat you to shove a hand down your pants._

_Touche_

"You gonna stop fighting back, Lloyd?" came Zelos's playful voice as he broke the kiss.

"Y-yes…"

"Good." Zelos let go of Lloyd's hands, beginning to nibble a bit roughly on Lloyd's neck. The Chosen bit down, hard, as a moan began to slip from Lloyd's throat—which resulted in a tiny squeak of surprise.

"Zelos…" Lloyd half groaned, half whined. "…that hurt."

"I know; Sorry, but I wanted it to last at least until morning."

"Wanted what to…oh, Zelos, you didn't!"

"I did."

"How am I gonna—" Lloyd shivered and moaned, Zelos's left hand covering his mouth, the Chosen's right stroking Lloyd's length through his pants. The swordsman bucked his hips, but Zelos pushed them down.

"Not yet, my little bird."

Lloyd shut his eyes in response to that wave of pleasure. When he had bucked, he had done so instinctively; he had no idea why he had done it, nor did he know what Zelos meant by "not yet."

Suddenly, Zelos paused. Lloyd's senses overwhelmed by the Chosen's touch, he had no idea what was going on. He knew only Zelos. Zelos's smile. Zelos's touch. Zelos's pleasure. Zelos's wanting.

"Shit," he heard Zelos mutter. What? What was going on? He was so confused.

Zelos looked down at Lloyd one more time, leaning down to ravage Lloyd's mouth once more. Pulling away with a sigh, he said, "Raine's waking up."

It took a moment for Lloyd to process that. "Oh."

Zelos laughed quietly. "You who were so worried, only have that to say?"

"If I say anything else, it would hurt Raine's feelings," Lloyd answered, finally getting a hold of the situation. He earned another hushed laugh from Zelos.

Then a groggy Raine said, "You guys still up? I shall…I shall take over for you. We're going to Triet tomorrow, so everyone can catch up on their sleep. Go to bed now, you two."

Lloyd scrambled up before she walked over to them, choosing to sleep by Regal, who soon awoke after Lloyd lay down beside him. The ex-convict joined Raine for lookout.

Lloyd couldn't go to sleep, however; he could only think of Zelos, and where he was sleeping at that moment.

Of course, Zelos was doing the same.

(scene shift)

"There aren't enough rooms," Zelos argued. "It'll bunk with my little hunny Sheena."

"As if! Like I'd bunk with you _anywhere!_"

Lloyd's chest constricted in jealousy as he listened to the ongoing argument. He decided to wait outside.

They had arrived at Triet, just as Rained has said they would, the next day. They were going to rest there a day, restock, and head out once more.

And Zelos had behaved as though nothing had happened between them. Lloyd didn't know what hurt him the most; Zelos ignoring his feelings, or the fact that he was going so far as to fight for a room with Sheena.

He sighed, wondering if it really was an act after all.

After the room issue had been settled, Raine had led Lloyd to the smallest one; no one else was in there.

_Great,_ Lloyd thought,_ I'm so repulsive that no one wa__nts to share a room with me. Fi__n__e__, I'll stay by myself!_

And, exhausted from staying awake all night, Lloyd fell into an angry sleep.

(scene shift)

Lloyd shrugged himself awake—or he tried to; there was something on top of him.

His body tingled from the contact; that was how he figured out what—or more precisely, who—was on top of him. He rubbed his eyes open.

"Zelos?"

"In the flesh, my sleeping bird," the Chosen leaned over him.

Lloyd felt a sudden breeze; and then realized, with alarm, that it was Zelos's breath on his chest—he was no longer wearing a shirt!

"What did you do to me?" he asked accusingly.

"…nothing, my little bird. Why would you think that?"

"Because my shirt is off!"

"Oh. Right. Well, I just felt like looking at your chest, is all. But now that you're awake…" then Zelos leaned down to begin nibbling on the exposed skin.

"Why—what—what are you doing?" Lloyd said in surprise.

In response, Zelos bit down on a nipple, and Lloyd squeaked like a mouse.

"Zelos—" Lloyd attempted to say, but that was before Zelos repositioned himself above Lloyd, swirling his tongue around the abused nipple. At the same moment, however, Zelos also began—yet again—to try to unbuckle Lloyd's pants.

Eagerly anticipating Zelos's touch, Lloyd bucked his hips again, like he had last time.

Zelos smiled, moving to take Lloyd's lips again.

Then, it occurred to Lloyd that he_ may_ still have been sharing a room with someone, and if they walked in on them…

Lloyd pulled away, saying, "Wait, Zelos—"

"No, dammit!" Zelos hissed forcefully in reply. "I've waited long enough—you've been driving me crazy, Lloyd!"

"I—I have?" Lloyd whispered to himself. If that were true, then…it could be possible that they'd began having feeling for each other at the same time, right?

At that moment, Zelos removed Lloyd's pants, peppering kisses up Lloyd's neck to his jaw.

"Get better pants," he whispered in Lloyd's ear. "Multiple buckles are _so_ out. Besides, yours make things difficult."

Lloyd laughed at this—before he realized that he was almost completely naked. He blushed at the idea of Zelos being able to see him—all of him. He was relieved, however, by the lack of lighting in the room.

Zelos began trailing his kiss downward from Lloyd's ear, moving to his chest—he stopped to suckle both of Lloyd's nipples—to his waistline, pausing before the area of Lloyd's growing erection.

Lloyd's moaning was beyond description now, and never ceasing; the swordsman was already gripping Zelos's hair in impatience. Impatience for what, Lloyd currently had no idea, but he had a feeling that he would know before the night was over.

Holding himself over Lloyd, poised like a snake before a lethal strike, Zelos removed Lloyd's underclothes, then all of his own. Lloyd's moaning had sent shivers up and down his spine, coaxed moans from his own lips, and lengthened his own manhood.

Lloyd awed at Zelos's muscular form as the Chosen swept Indian red hair from cornflower blue eyes.

Goddamn, no wonder he had so many hunnies…_How the hell does he manage to hide all this under clothing?_

Zelos raised an eyebrow at the look on Lloyd's face. He wondered for moment what the other was thinking. Then, the Chosen smiled mischievously, beginning to stroke Lloyd's dick without warning. Lloyd moaned Zelos's name loudly, bucking his hips several times despite Zelos's best efforts to keep them down. "Ze-Zelos!"

"What, my little bird?" Zelos asked in cruel tones, stroking faster.

Lloyd could not physically manage a reply.

"You stopped, little bird? No more music?"

Spasms were racking his Lloyd's body one after the other, his hand gripping the sheets tightly.

"No? Well, I wonder if this will bring the song back…" Zelos leaned down, taking Lloyd's length into his mouth and moving his tongue over the taut skin.

"Z-Zelos?!" Lloyd was shocked into saying.

The Chosen pulled his mouth from Lloyd's manhood. "So, my little bird, you got your voice back. Now sing for me…"

Zelos took Lloyd into his mouth once more, swallowing the shaft almost completely. Lloyd was bucking wildly now, and Zelos made no attempts to stop him, moving up and down as Lloyd fucked his mouth, keeping Lloyd's rhythm as both swordsmen whimpered and moaned. Conceiving a wicked idea, the Chosen began repeatedly flicking his tongue across Lloyd's head.

"Zelos!" the name was ripped from Lloyd's lips; he bucked harder, faster.

"Hm?" was Zelos's lazy reply, still flicking his tongue over the tip of the other's manhood.

"Zelos!" Lloyd could feel a heat rising inside him; a burning, searing heat that epitomized his passion for Zelos. But he wanted an answer much more than 'hm?'. He moved his hips faster, thrust deeper, to get Zelos's attention. To implore Zelos's reply.

"Hm—" Zelos attempted teasing Lloyd a second time, but with the other swordsman thrusting so deeply into his mouth, Zelos almost choked.

"Zelos!" Was about the only thing Lloyd could say now; there wasn't breath enough for anything else. The heat was beginning to overwhelm his mind, his senses.

Sucking harder, faster, Zelos felt the precum spill onto his tongue, mixing with his own saliva; he knew that Lloyd was near the edge.

The heat swelling inside of him, Zelos sucking harder on his length; both made it harder for Lloyd to sing for his beloved Zelos. He wanted to sing, because Zelos had told him to. He wanted to please Zelos so much…

"Z-Ze-los!" Lloyd managed; a choked groan from the Chosen was his reply. And the heat inside him grew, devouring all sounds, all feelings, all movements, burning Lloyd's insides as it grew. Just when Lloyd had begun to whimper from the pressure, from the heat inside him, he felt himself stiffen; he ejaculated, sending a spray of heat and semen into Zelos's mouth.

Zelos, though he could barely see in the dim lighting, swallowed it, some of the cum still smearing his lips and falling onto the mattress. He removed the dick from his mouth, brushing hair covered in sweat from his face and resting his head on the inner workings of Lloyd's thigh. Catching his breath, he pulled himself further up to rest on Lloyd's chest. He could feel Lloyd taking in shattering breaths, shuttering breaths.

"Hm. Lloyd? You okay, my little bird?"

"Y-yeah…" the effect of coming was still upon him. His entire body trembled, trying to adjust to this new experience.

Zelos smiled. "You sung beautifully, my little bird."

Lloyd blushed, and smiled back. "…was I—was I any good?"

"Goddess, yes!" Zelos said, then smiled up at Lloyd mischievously. "…but I'm not through with you just yet, little bird."

Lloyd's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. What could Zelos possibly be doing now?

He began to ponder the action as Zelos pulled himself even higher, leaning right over Lloyd's face. The Chosen's eyes bore into Lloyd's own, and Lloyd's couldn't have looked away if he had wanted to.

"Lloyd…you're so beautiful," Zelos said softly.

Lloyd blushed again. "I...you are, too."

Zelos lifted Lloyd's chin with a finger. "I love you, Lloyd."

"I—"

"Hush," Zelos interrupted . "I'm gonna need you to trust me, okay?"

Lloyd looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? Zelos You're beginning to scare me…"

"Just trust me, kay?"

"…Of course. But why—"

"Because I love you. Now _hush_," Zelos said, emphasizing his 'hush' with a small kiss. The kiss was gentle, comforting, like his words—not at all like the kisses born of passion and hunger from the two of them before, and Lloyd noticed the difference.

But still, he found this one as intoxicating as the rest. Zelos kissed him slowly, agonizingly slowly, and yet, all the feelings were still there. To accompany the kisses, the Chosen brushed skilled fingers down Lloyd's sides, and the swordsman shuttered and sighed into the kiss. And, despite the slowness, the gentleness, the effect was the same; Lloyd could feel himself growing another erection.

While still kissing him, Lloyd felt Zelos moving a hand from his side to caress his body—face, shoulders, chest, waist and his renewed length—but ultimately, Zelos's hand rested on Lloyd's ass, gripping and grabbing, lifting and pulling; though Lloyd had never experienced it before, it still turned him on . Lloyd moaned softly, and Zelos whispered into his ear, "Mm. You like that, my little bird?" Lloyd whimpered a 'yes', and Zelos's grip on his ass tightened, pulling, gripping, grabbing harder; lifting higher. Lloyd moaned a little louder, and soon, Zelos devoted both hands to the task of holding Lloyd's ass.

But, enough was enough, and soon Zelos—who was _addicted_ to Lloyd's moans of pleasure—had to move on.

Bringing his hands back up to Lloyd's face, Zelos kissed the swordsman again, supporting his head from behind and sliding his tongue deep into the back of the other's throat. In reply, Lloyd struggled to keep up with Zelos, their tongues mingling in each other's mouths.

Zelos had told Lloyd to trust him. Would he? Would Lloyd trust him enough? He didn't' know why he was nervous; he had done this a little less than a dozen times before…

But this was Lloyd. And Lloyd was so special.

Bracing himself, Zelos broke the kiss, gazing down at Lloyd with loving eyes. It was a look somewhat apologetic, and Lloyd couldn't understand why.

Lloyd sighed; there, apparently, were a lot of things about Zelos that he didn't understand.

The Chosen took his lips yet again, gently, fleetingly.

"Lloyd," Zelos said, his voice serious, "I…I want to make love to you."

_Ah,_ Lloyd thought, _So__ that's what all of that 'trust' stuff was about. It is…wait, is __Zelos__ nervous?_

Well, his heart had given itself to Zelos already…

"You can so whatever you want," Lloyd said with a chuckle.

Zelos smiled. "Only if you want me to."

"Stop being all sappy, Zel; I'm still here, aren't I?"

" 'Zel'?"

"Yes, _Zel_. I think it fits, considering that you nicknamed me after an animal."

Zelos couldn't think of a retort for that, so he leaned down and kissed Lloyd instead.

"Don't distract me. You lost that, and you know it."

Reaching with skilled fingers, Zelos prodded Lloyd's opening, earning a proper gasp from the other swordsman.

"Z-Zelos?!" half exclaimed, half whined.

"I haven't lost anything, Lloyd; at least not as of right now. And not anything _near_ what you're going to lose."

Lloyd seemed to want to blush and pale at the same time. The blush prevailed overall, but even that melted away as Zelos's finger explored his insides. He moaned, and Zelos captured the orphan's lips in a kiss. Lloyd found himself bucking into Zelos's fingers, wanting them deeper, wanting more of them, want to be filled by more of them.

Then, he wanted something to cling to. He wanted to grab Zelos. He needed to touch Zelos. He reached for Zelos's hair—

And found his hands were being swatted away as Zelos broke the kiss, moving down towards his throbbing member.

Lloyd arched his back uncontrollably, and Zelos pushed them down. "_Oh, goddess!_" Lloyd whimpered, simply thinking about what Zelos could do, had already done.

Zelos, just to tease the boy below him, flicked his tongue across the head, making Lloyd writhe and shiver in delight, grip tightening on Indian red hair.

But that wasn't his intension, and Zelos moved on, spreading Lloyd's legs roughly, leaning down and shoving his tongue inside, lubricating him.

Lloyd arched his back slightly, moaning and gasping as he felt Zelos's tongue swirling around his insides.

Feeling that what had done was sufficient for the moment, Zelos allowed himself to be steered back up to Lloyd's mouth by the fingers in his hair.

"Miss me?" He murmured, and Lloyd replied by yanking Zelos's hair, pulling him into a rough, passionate kiss.

Poking three fingers inside of Lloyd, Zelos considered the other swordsman ready.

And so, keeping his liplock with Lloyd intact, Zelos began to slowly push himself into Lloyd. Even in the kiss, Lloyd's reaction was showing. He had stopped participating, a gasp forcing Zelos to trace patterns along Lloyd's neck with his tongue to distract the slighter.

Lloyd, for his part, had no idea what to feel: Pleasure, or pain? He felt both; the pain, the hard friction of Zelos's skin on his own. But at the same time, he wanted that friction, that heat, that contact.

Lloyd, in a speechless, gasping state, took in all of Zelos the first time. Then, the Chosen withdrew quickly, ripping a small yip from Lloyd's mouth.

"You…alright, little bird?" Zelos asked. When Lloyd nodded in reply, Zelos paused hesitantly before easing himself into Lloyd again, a bit faster this time, withdrawing only halfway before plunging back in.

After the first few thrusts, Lloyd had adjusted, and as the pain began being overridden by euphoria, began bucking, arching up into Zelos. The friction, the skin rubbing on skin that had caused pain before was what he wanted now. He needed that friction, needed Zelos, wanted Zelos inside of him.

"Zelos!" He shouted into the dark of the inn room, as the Chosen hit that spot inside him that made him see sparks. A spasm rippled across his body—he need to feel it again. Lloyd's legs fell into place around Zelos's waist, pulling, leading him to that spot, the one deep inside him that made him see white.

A small smirk crossed Zelos's face as he pulled out of Lloyd completely, pausing. The veil of lust falling from Lloyd's eyes, he looked at Zelos; he only understood the loss and gain of feeling, the gentleness and harshness of impact, the sensation and touch of Zelos.

As their eyes met, Zelos slammed himself into Lloyd once more, the swordsman's back impacting the headboard, and thus, the wall; but he was too far gone to notice—he still screamed out Zelos's name.

It drove the Chosen wild when Lloyd screamed like that; he withdrew again, repeating the previous action, over and over, teasing Lloyd with the wait, the want until Lloyd could handle it no longer, and the Chosen could no longer control himself.

"Mmph—Ah! Zel—" Lloyd could feel that heat overtake him once more—but it no longer took him gradually—it came all at once, and the pressure was just there, devouring his lust for Zelos, wanting to keep Zelos for itself; Lloyd was helpless as it conquered every inch of him.

He could no longer think. His mind was even no longer his own; all that was left was instinct.

And Zelos felt it, felt Lloyd about to cum, and he thrusted his hardest, deepest. In a desperate attempt to pull Zelos somehow deeper still, Lloyd roughly clenched Zelos's chest; angry red slashes had been left in place of his hands, nearly breaking skin.

Zelos was beyond noticing.

Finally, with a shuttering shout, Lloyd came, seed splattering all across Zelos's stomach and chest. With the shout, nails dragged themselves deeply through the Chosen's back, and Zelos arched, releasing himself onto Lloyd while pulling out, his sticky heat covering Lloyd as well as himself.

Zelos collapsed by Lloyd, and both lovers began to slowly catch their breaths.

With a wispy, weak laugh that displayed his exhaustion, Zelos asked, "Wanna go again?"

Lloyd, chest rising and falling heavily, shook his head slightly again the pillows. "I couldn't…" he took in a gulp of air. "…if I wanted to."

"Oh, really?" Zelos said, reaching slender fingers down to caress Lloyd's length again. The latter arched involuntarily, glaring daggers at Zelos. "I was just making a point, Lloyd." But the smug smile now on Zelos's face remained.

"I'd hit you…if I could breathe."

"Aww…I tired you out, little bird?"

"…very…" Lloyd said shortly. "Don't know if I can walk."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"…not really."

"Liar."

Lloyd put as much effort as he could into rolling his eyes. "I—"

There was a sharp rap on the door. Lloyd jumped, Zelos covering the other's mouth before anything came out. "I locked the door when I came in," Zelos mouthed. Lloyd relaxed considerably, even as the knock persisted; he turned away from the sound, placing his head on Zelos's chest and tracing circles on his lover's skin.

"Hmph. I suppose the both of you troublemakers are asleep," came Raine's authoritative tone. "But Colette, Sheena and Presea, in case the both of you are laughing behind this door, heard a crash from your room—I'm warning you, if you break it, you bought it. Which _will_ be coming out of your own pockets, not the group's money."

Zelos was laughing softly. Raine went on about being decent in public places, and Zelos rose from the bed.

"Zelos,_ what are you doing?_" Lloyd said through gritted teeth.

"Aha! I hear voice!" Raine exclaimed. "I know you're awake, at least one of you. Now open the door this instant, or I'll kick it down!"

Zelos sighed. "You're worried about me, aren't you, Lloyd?" he said softly. "That I'm going to leave you for a hunny? I saw how upset you were about me and Sheena. This seems about the most comical way I can make those fear go away. I'm going to tell them, love…"

"_What?_ No, Zelos—" But Lloyd had to admit, he probably would be worried about those things later…was worried about them now…

Suddenly, he heard other voices outside of the door.

"They're not coming out?" Regal's sultry tones sounded.

"What're you all doing in there?" Sheena was out there, too. They seemed to be the only three, though…

"I see no way out of this," Zelos smiled, yanking a sheet from Lloyd and—after trying to clean his semen-stained stomach, marched to the door. Luckily, they wouldn't see Lloyd from the doorway, as the bed was in the back corner of the room. Fumbling with his hair, he opened the door, using his best 'pervert' voice.

"What?" he said, sounding annoyed. His hair was practically dripping with sweat, and he suddenly wished it looked more presentable. "I was in the _middle_ of something; sorry about the noise—I'll move the bed away from the wall."

Zelos was surprised at himself; he'd actually gotten through all of that with a straight face.

The reactions were amazing. Regal _paled_; Sheena blushed, looking as though she only just realized how he was dressed; and Raine looked angrier than he had ever seen her.

"You sick freak," Sheena said.

"…" Regal was speechless.

"So, where's Lloyd?" Raine said, her voice in disgusted tones. "I thought that he was sleeping in there."

Zelos decided to stretch it out just a little more. "He still is."

Sheena looked like she would barf. "_What?_ You're…with a…while Lloyd is _sleeping?_" She reached back to slap him; but this time, Zelos caught her arm, pretending to look confused.

"Wait, I think you might have the wrong idea here." Zelos wasn't about to let himself get slapped, yet again, for no reason. He loved Lloyd, but the violence had to stop somewhere.

Lloyd, still in the room, had long since covered himself with another sheet; he was laughing uncontrollably, a pillow over his head to stifle the sound.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THE WRONG IDEA?" Sheena screamed, not caring who in the inn heard, "HOW DARE YOU INVITE SOME FLOOZY INTO YOUR ROOM WHILE LLOYD IS SLEEPING?!!!"

Zelos held up a hand to silence her, looking back into the room as though he wanted to check on the status of his supposedly sleeping roommate.

"Look, you've got it all wrong," Zelos said. "And now you've woken up Lloyd. Thanks."

"Good," Raine said, "Because he'll see what you've done. How dare you—"

"Hmph? Zel…?" A groggy looking Lloyd, stumbling while half covered, like Zelos, stepped into the doorway. "Wassamatter?" Having faked sick to get out of school several times, Lloyd felt he knew what he was doing. "Regal? Professor…? Sheena…? Did something happen?"

"Apparently," Sheen muttered under her breath.

Zelos looked down, as though recognizing the sheet for the first time. "…oh. Right. But this—this isn't the important thing. What's important is that we all go back to bed—it's late."

Genis's voice floated form down the hall, "I heard Sheena scream. Do you all need me? I can come—"

"NO!" Raine, Sheena, and Regal all said loudly, "STAY IN YOUR ROOMS!!"

"We'll settle this in the morning, "Raine said, massaging her temples. "Just…keep quiet…"

"That's what we were _trying_ to do, until Sheena got loud," Zelos said. He turned to Lloyd. "Little bird? Go back to bed," he kissed Lloyd, full on the lips, but Lloyd refused to go away, slumping onto Zelos's shoulder.

All three adults looked appalled.

Zelos rolled his eyes at Lloyd. "Fine, I'll go, too." He turned to the other three with a smile. "Goodnight…"

As soon as the door closed, Zelos pounced on Lloyd, pinning him to the floor. "Thought you couldn't walk."

"Frisky, aren't we, Zel?"

"Maybe. Did you see their faces?"

"Hilarious."

"What about when the others find out?"

"We'll be nice to them; they're young."

"_We're_ young."

"And, apparently, frisky."

"Can I fuck you again?"

"No! I told you I was tired."

"Please? We'll _really_ be quiet this time…"

* * *

See, Fi!!! I did put this up for you...

It seems incomplete, I know, but I liked it. This is my second lemon (like I said at the end **The Astronomy Tower**, the visionshipping fiasco, for those who know about it, _does not count_). It's significant longer than AT, at least nine pages longer, and it has more plot.

This should_ so_ be a chapter in someone's long running Zelos/Lloyd story. Perhaps… no. I don't think that I'll be writing very more chapter fics. In terms of starting new ones, I mean. Getting' ready for college and stuff will _definitely_ hamper my creativity. Anyway, I _will_ be posting more chapter fics that I've finished previously. Perhaps I should finish my loose ends…

The above notes are notes that I wrote when I originally finished this story, besides the Fi comment.

More recent notes: Well, this story was like a bitch. It took me about a week and a half to type this up, because It's fourteen pages written (on college ruled paper, of course--is there any other kind?) and I don't have a computer at home. I hope you fans of Zelos and Lloyd can appreciate that...

More recent RECENT notes: A fan of mine actually started to draw her own doujinshi for this fic!!! XD That's how it makes me feel. Also, I read through this and corrected some things so it'll have a bit smoother reading for you…

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
